


You're late

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has anxiety about his first date with Tony due to memories of Peggy, that is until he sees the man he cares for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're late

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Captain America (again) and I'd like to think that Steve would be nervous about a first date with someone he cares for.

Tony was late.

 

Which didn’t bother Steve at first, however it slowly began to sink in the more he checked his watch. He told the brunet not to be late, knowing damn well he would be, it didn’t anger him though. Steve was sure he had a viable excuse as to why he’s late, it’s only five minutes. 8:05, no big deal.

 

Suddenly, words of **_Don’t be late_** stung sharply in a soft, British drawl.

 

No, Tony’s fine, everything’s fine, they’re going to go on the date he’s been for ever since they first met, and they’re going to have a good time. Steve adjusted his position on the less than comfortable bench, clearing his now parched throat.

 

He’ll be here.

 

**_Don’t be late_ **

 

It was louder and firmer now, an echoing that some how drowned out the surrounding New York noise. He cringed, gritting his teeth and clenching the armrest of the bench. Memories of biting cold, and a delicate yet worried voice etched itself deeper, **_8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?_**

 

Frantically, he checked his tattered watch once more, ten minutes, where the hell is he?

 

**_Don’t be late_ **

 

It evolved into a dull ache in the center of his chest, mind reeling back to when he woke up in a mock forties set up. He had a fucking date. No, it’s okay, Tony’s okay, why wouldn’t he be? Steve felt beads of sweat roll down the back of his neck, his breathing grew shallow, one shaky hand swiping through blond locks.

 

Steve decided to remind himself with Tony’s familiar voice, he’s had panic attacks around the man before. Tony would always talk him through it, skate fingers through his hair, talk to him about anything because Steve needed someone to just _talk_. His voice was always a got raspy next to his ear after a while of talking, just the thought of it soothed the blond. Steve’s shoulders grew less tense, his breathing evened out.

 

“Steve!” A familiar voice called out, Steve whipped around to see Tony a few feet away, waving a hand and looking over crowds of people.

 

Steve grinned brightly, the anxiety melting away instantaneously, the voice fading. Shooting up he shrugged his way through the bodies, his heart stuttered when he finally got a hold of the brunet.

 

“Sorry I’m late I--” Steve pulled him in for a kiss full of desperation and gratefulness. He didn’t care for an excuse, he’s here and that’s all that matters. Tony didn’t hesitate to kiss back, moving hands to the back of his head, prolonging the kiss.

 

They eventually stopped to breathe, Tony literally panting while their foreheads pressed together.

 

“You’re late.” Steve accused, grinning ear to ear, hands firmly placed at his waist. Tony raised to kiss his temple, he then pulled away to reveal subtly concerned eyes.

 

“I brought you flowers but I left them in the car.” Said the brunet right against his lips, Steve pulled back and nodded.

 

“S’alright, everything is alright - great actually. You are paying since you’re late.”

 

Tony snorted, linking their arms together to start walking, “Oh no, whatever shall the billionaire do?”

 

Steve let out a genuine laugh, heart light and mind clear. Letting the excitement of their first of many more dates to come wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
